


Final Exam

by HoneyBoba



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBoba/pseuds/HoneyBoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual tension between Rin Matsuoka, teacher, and Rei Ryuugazaki, student, boils over after class and Rei learns a lesson he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Just your average 'written at 4am' smut! It's not really canon verse or anything, literally just PWP of my favorite Free! ship so I apologize for any writing errors!  
> In this fic, Rei is 17 and Rin is 25.

He was dreaming, right? Rei had it all. Perfect attendance, perfect GPA, perfect test scores, all of it. Until the new teacher arrived.  
Rin Matsuoka. Matsuoka-sensei, new teacher, firey hair and razor sharp teeth, only in his mid twenties and extremely popular with the female students, along with having a reputation nothing short of intimidating. No student in the entire school wanted to get on his bad side. 

And Rei had managed to do just that. It had started with a competitive student-teacher relationship. Rin would grade Rei harder than any other student in the class and openly nitpick his answers, and Rei would try to one-up his teacher during class time, trying to point out mistakes and elaborate on his teacher’s lessons. They instantly became rivals, and the two of them would banter back and forth. Soon, that evolved into private, snarky flirting, comments in the hallways, bumping shoulders, the works. A violent sexual tension had arisen between them. But when push came to shove, Rin was still a teacher and Rei was just a student, and now the blue haired teen found himself walking on eggshells. 

So here Rei was, tension choking the air as he stood begrudgingly in front of Matsuoka-sensei’s desk while the red head held Rei’s final exam in his hands. Matsuoka-sempai had pushed Rei the entire semester, but this was just ridiculous.

“Ryuugazaki,” Rin started, smirk evident in his tone, “Why exactly do you think that I should let you correct your final exam? This is the most important test of the entire class; requesting leniency is quite a lot to ask for.”

Rei balled his fist and tried to calm the nervousness in his stomach. The exam had been set up as a packet of questions, and a single paper with the numbers of the question with a small line for the answer. Somehow, Rei had missed one of the numbers early on and it caused each and every one of his questions to be a spot off. Meaning he technically had failed the entire test despite having the right answers.   
Rei insisted as politely as he could, “Sensei, I deserve a perfect score on that test. I can guarantee that all the answers are correct, please do not fault me on a technical error.”  
Rin’s wine eyes met Rei’s lavender. Rei was at Rin’s mercy, and they both knew it.

“To let you, Ryuugazaki, exclusively alter your test? I’m not too sure… doesn't exactly sounds fair to your peers.” Rin hummed and Rei’s stomach flipped. The final was weighted so heavily in the class that he could end up with a C for the class.   
‘Maybe even a C-’ a voice whispered in the back of his head.

Rei jolted forward, roughly slapping his palms to the desk in a panic.

“Please, Matsuoka-sensei,” Rei stuttered out, the loss of his perfect record, GPA, and scores dangling right in front of him, “I’ll do whatever it takes. Please reconsider!”

If anything got Rin’s attention, it was that. This kid may have been book smart, probably the most intelligent student Rin would ever have, but he sure was an idiot otherwise. Typical nerd character. Rin chuckled and Rei held his breath.  
Rin really must have been one for testing the limit.

“You’ll do anything to convince me, right?” Rin questioned and Rei gave an anxious “Yes!”.  
Rin hummed to himself, and then asked, “You’ll accept any punishment for your mistake, right?”  
Rei gave another desperate “Yes!” and Rin knew he had the boy with red glasses absolutely wrapped around his finger.

“Okay. On the floor. Convince me.”

Irritation struck through Rei at the command. Matsuoka-sensei had just been toying with him, trying to freak Rei out, and then to ask Rei to grovel on the ground was humiliating. But Rei had a grade to maintain.  
He grumbled as he lowered himself to the ground, bowing face down. Red scorched across his face as he heard the chair squeak as it moved and the footsteps of Rin coming closer. 

“You didn’t think I meant that, did you?” Rin taunted, and Rei looked up in surprise. Rin stood right before him, and lazily reached a hand out to cup Rei’s cheek, the razor sharp teeth glinting in his smirk.   
Rei stuttered, almost certain his face was on fire. Realization punched him in the chest.

“Are you… are you being serious?” Rei asked breathlessly. 

“I said convince me.” Rin jeered back.

Rei’s mouth went dry. This was the kind of shit that happened in pornos, the kind of shit he fantasized about late at night in bed, ‘taking care’ of himself. Sexual encounters with his teacher after class were meant to stay in his head, not in real life. Not when he didn’t have a textbook with directions, or a theory to guide him. He searched his mind for a logical reaction and found nothing.  
So he did the illogical. Reaching his shaky arms out slowly, Rei unzipped Rin’s pants and glanced up, eyes burning with nervousness and embarrassment from behind his glasses. Rin drank in the sight before him as the blue haired student pulled out his cock and gave a tentative lick to the underside.

Rin gave a soft hum and nudged Rei further. Taking a shaky breath, Rei swirled his tongue around the tip and gave it a soft suck before pausing, and reluctantly attempting to take the whole organ into his mouth. His nervousness and clumsiness were painfully obvious, but Rin didn't mind the view either way. 

Both hands cradling Rei’s jaw, Rin positioned Rei correctly and guided him up and down, fully enjoying the flush in his student’s face and the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes from attempting to hold his breath. 

“Breathe through your nose.” Rin murmured, and Rei took in a shaky breath, grasping at the red head’s hips for better leverage. His pace soon quickened, steadily bobbing up and down, following where Rin’s grunts directed him. Every so often he would pull off to lace the tip with licks and swirls of his tongue, and occasionally he would look up at Rin with questioning eyes, though he could never maintain contact for too long before just squeezing them shut again. 

Rin felt his stomach knotting when the pace quickened, Rei’s saliva trailing down his chin as he found his technique, soft grunts breaking out of Rin’s throat. 

He fisted the blue hair and yanked Rei’s face upward, Rei’s eyes crinkled and wet staring directly into his as Rin pulled out of his mouth and came over Rei’s face with a low moan. Rei shuddered as Rin’s cum splattered across his glasses and down his cheek, both of them panting lightly.

Face burning and lips red from the work, Rei tried to cover his own hard cock tenting in his pants as he cleaned his glasses off. Rin smirked at the notion and mocked, “So the convincing is out of the way. You still have to accept your punishment.”

The shark sauntered back to the desk and patted the edge, unable to contain his sharp toothy leer.   
“Bend over it.”

Stunned, eyes wide, Rei choked on his words. 

“Y-you can’t be serious.”

“I am, Ryuugazaki. You don’t look all too disappointed, you know?”

Rin eyed the bulge in Rei’s pants, basking in the upper hand he held. 

“You could get fired for this.” Rei argued.  
“Then call for someone.”

Rin had him cornered, because there was no way Rei was going to call for someone, not with the object of his desires standing right before him and his own dick hard and needing release.  
He stood, but defiantly refused eye contact as he bent over the desk, body rigid in anticipation.

The first slap was more of an irritated swat than anything.

“I know you’re not stupid, Ryuugazaki. Bottoms off.”  
Rei grumbled and bit his lip and he undid his belt and slipped his pants and boxers lower down his legs as Rin truly marveled in the sight. Rin had seen plenty of built bodies throughout his swimming days in high school and university, but Rei’s legs and ass were beyond anything he could have ever imagined. Rei must have had come up with the perfect workout regimen for them. His legs were toned, thick muscle, and his ass was firm and round. This kid definitely did his squats.

His first strike was quick and ruthless. A startled gasp was ripped from Rei’s throat and Rin’s cock sprung back to life at the sound. Unable to hold back, Rin began a violent, rapid attack.  
Raising his hand high in the air, he slapped Rei’s ass with a painful force, backhanding it, and then raising his arm again in aggressive, continuous motions. Rei tried to stifle the painful noises building up in his mouth, but with each strike he shuddered harder, biting his lip as each smack became increasingly painful and his cheeks quickly turned bright red.

Rin only grew faster and strong with his strikes, definitely drawing out what would be deep bruises in only a few hours, his free hand grasping onto Rei’s hip to arch the red glasses’ back to give more leverage. Panting into the table, Rei lost composure and hot tears of pain streaked down his face as more and more audible gasps and grunts spilled out of him.

“FUCK! M-Matsouk- AHHH,st-stoP- HAHH”

“Punishment, Ryuugazaki. You don’t want to stop now and let that convincing go to waste, do you?” 

Body quaking, after an uncountable number of stinging slaps, Rei cried out a hoarse, “P-Please! I ca- AH, I can’t, it hurts- AHH ”, his sentences broken up with gasps. Rin gave a few more whips with his hand before finally showing mercy, slowing to gently rub the angry red splotches as he shushed Rei’s tears in a teasing voice.

“I thought you’d do anything, tough guy. Besides, it looks like you couldn't have had too bad of a time.” Rin chuckled into Rei’s shoulder blades as he reached around Rei’s body and wrapped a hand around Rei’s dick, stil hard and collecting droplets of precome.

Rei gasped and bit his lip as Rin smeared the precome around his tip, softly rubbing a finger against the slit. Reaching into his back pocket, Rin fished a small ‘travel sized’ packet of lube out of his wallet and tore it open. Rei still laid bent over on the table, panting as he willed the tears of pain to stop. Rin nipped at the nape of his neck as he slowly lowered his wet fingers to Rei’s entrance, and the blue haired teen froze. Rin waited patiently (for the first time this semester) for Rei to tell him it was okay. 

Rei wordlessly nodded, glad his back was to Rin because he knew he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes with the current situation, and gasped as a finger slowly slid in. Shoulders shaking, Rei was disappointed to find it was just as uncomfortable as the times he had tried it himself, failing to keep his body relaxed. After a few pumps, Rin slowly slid in a second finger as he stroked Rei’s neglected member, coaxing a whine from the younger man.

Insides churning, Rei drew in a shaky breath in preparation to ask Rin to just pull out and finish him with his hand, when a jolt ripped through his body and he saw pure white. It wasn't even until a second later that he realized what a depraved noise he had let out.

“There it is,” Rin smirked into Rei’s shoulders, “ever find this sweet spot inside you?”

Rin kissed and nipped at the younger man’s shoulders as he purposefully struck the spot again, and Rei’s back arched as he threw his head up in a cry.

“Th-there!” Rei pleaded, and a yelp was torn through his throat when the hand that was on his cock grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking roughly and jolting his glasses askew.  
Heavy panting turned to screams as Rin finger fucked the blue haired boy violently and rapidly, curving his fingers to hit the prostate with each strike. Rei grasped desperately at whatever he could find on the desk, knocking over the contents, eyes glazing over and legs shaking.

“SENSEI, HAH, PLEASE, PLEASE-” shameless cries poured from Rei’s mouth and Rin mocked, “Please what? Huh Ryuugazaki?”

“PLEASE, I want to- AH, I want mo- NGH, I c-cant-”

Wet, warm fingers slipped out of him and Rei was flipped into his back, Rin smearing the rest of the lube packet onto his length before sliding in, inch by inch. Head thrown back, Rei clawed at his teacher’s shoulders, almost hard enough to create marks even through the fabric.

Pulling back all the way to the tip, Rin slammed back in and was earned an ecstatic scream, reveling in the sight of Rei flushed and eyes glazed and scrunched, mouth agape. The sweat misting their skin added volume to the slap of skin on skin as Rin pounded into Rei.

Seeing the built teen writhe underneath him, the trouble maker of his entire teaching semester and cause of such painful sexual tension, Rin couldn't stop himself anymore from leaning forward and capturing Rei’s lips, only partially muffling the cries and pants, Rei trying his best to return the kiss as his head short-circuited from the rough fucking. When they broke apart, Rei could only beg, “P-please Matsuoka-sensei, HAH,please, I- please let me-” and shakily moved a hand down to stroke his cock in time with the thrusts.

What he was not expecting was for Rin to capture his wrists in one hand and pin them to his chest. 

“Part of your punishment, Ryuugazaki. I decide when you come.”

Rei, stomach tight and cock aching with need, desperately thrashed under Rin’s body, and Rin fucked him harder in retaliation. The bluenette could only sob out desperately as the shark tortured him, pushing him to the very brink of orgasm as he was completely consumed by the older man. A hand pinning his arms, the other reached up and tangled into the hair again, the yanking earning a wanton cry from Rei while the shark continued thrusting sloppily inside.

“Beg.” The older male ordered.

“FUCK, PLEASE!”

“Please, hah, please what?”

“P-PLEASE, GAH, PLEASE CHANGE MY T-TEST, NGH, PLEASE F-FUCK ME, HAH, PLEASE LET ME CUM”

“Please who?”

“SENSEI! MATSUOKA-SENSEI!”

Tilting his hips, Rin gave a violent thrust deeper into the warmth.

“Say, ngh, say my name, Rei.”

Rei screaming out, back arched off the desk completely. 

“RIN-SENESI! FUCK, RIN-SENSEI!!”

Untangling from the blue strands, Rin’s hand pumped Rei’s weeping, flushed cock in time with his thrusts, watching Rei’s mouth open in a scream, body thrashing and arching against the hand that was still pinning him, face as red as his tilted glasses as his student splattered ropes of cum against his own stomach. 

The scene before him and the tightening of Rei’s body around his dick lead Rin to cum a thrust or two afterwards, head thrown back and letting out a breathless “F-fuck…” 

Panting violently, the were still like that for a few moments, eyes both screwed shut. Rin shuffled to pull his softening member out of Rei, but a hand grasping at his shoulder stopped him.He looked down at the breathless, flushed, sweat covered boy, violet eyes peering up at him.

“Did you get a chance to look at my final exam, Matsuoka-sensei?”

“Ah, yes I did. It seems there was a mistake. You got 100%. You’ll be passing the class with the only A+, congratulations.”

Rei paused and seem to think to himself, stern look on his face.

“Actually, Sensei,” Rei insisted once again, “I don’t think I’ve learned enough this semester. I think I need extended lessons this summer.”

Rin looked down at the student, shock uncontainable on his face.

“Rei Ryuugazaki… you’re fucking unbelievable, you little shit.”

Rei smirked up at Rin, his hand reaching up to adjust his glasses.


End file.
